


Sweet talk

by ChopinWorshipper



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, hyde can paint, sweet-talk, utterson being uncharacteristically flirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper
Summary: Sometimes it's Utterson who gets his flirt on.
Relationships: Edward Hyde/Dr. Henry Jekyll, Edward Hyde/Gabriel John Utterson, Henry Jekyll/Gabriel John Utterson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Sweet talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moon_hedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hedgehog/gifts), [CelticSaemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticSaemi/gifts).



Utterson couldn't help but envy Hyde, as he watched the young man sit in front of a canvas, creating a work of art.

He himself couldn't paint to save his life. He couldn't even write poetry and before Hyde had taught him, he hadn't even known how to dance.

The lawyer refused to mope at his lack of artistic talent and hugged Hyde from behind.

“Eedwaaard”, he purred.

The brunette laughed and put his brush down. “Hugging from behind and begging for attention? Isn't that usually mine and Jekyll's thing?”

Utterson smiled. “What, have you and Henry called dibs on that behaviour? I don't think you can legally monopolise behaviourisms.”

“Oh, shut up!”, Hyde snorted and turned around in the taller man's arms. “What do you want, Gabriel?”

The older man pretended to think. “Hmm … for you to turn your face away from your canvas, so I can gaze into your beautiful eyes?”

The brunette gawked at him in disbelief. “My … my _eyes_? _Beautiful_? Gabriel, what-”

“It's true”, Utterson replied. “I love them. I love the light in your eyes, how they glow in the dark, the roguish twinkle in them-”

“Oh, you flatterer!”

“-The perfect whiteness of your face and the beautifully swung lips, that every girl would envy-”

Hyde giggled: “Don't wreck your tongue, Utterson!”

“I'm just getting started.”

“You're not serious!”

“Oh, but I am.”

Utterson smirked and picked the younger man up. Hyde yelped in surprise and wrapped his arms around the other man's neck.

Utterson continued: “I also love your athletic limbs that are strong enough to pick up men more than twice your size, like it's nothing.”

“Thanks! I'm actually proud of that!”

“And how perfectly you fit against me.”

“Likewise”, Hyde purred and ground against him.

The older man smirked: “Your beautiful, androgynous face that I could look at for hours. And then you have the most gorgeous hair. It's so rich, silky and soft-”

“Gabriel!”

“You must be the snake of the Garden of Eden, because you tempt me.”

“Gabriel, stop!”, Hyde giggled.

But Utterson shook his head. “Edward. Listen to me.”

The small brunette looked up to him questioningly.

The black-haired man responded with a fond smile of his own. “You're so beautiful, you have no idea.”

He almost got startled, when Hyde's eyes filled with tears.

But before he could ask, if he had said something wrong, Hyde was kissing the everliving soul out of him. Utterson smiled against the other's lips and kissed back.

When they parted, the young man's eyes were gleaming with abandon and desire.

“You. Me. My bed. Now!”, Hyde growled huskily.

The lawyer laughed and set his gremlin lover down, so they had their hands free.


End file.
